Avatar
by Klaroline
Summary: "Quand j'étais cloué au lit, à l'hôpital des vétérands, avec ce grand trou au milieu de ma vie, j'ai commencé à rêver que je volais. J'étais libre. Mais tôt où tard, il faut se réveiller ..." Klaus Michaelson est né pour être hybride, et il ne va pas tarder à le savoir.


Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà ça y est c'est la nouvelle année, du coup me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'ai commencé il y a pas mal de temps déjà. Elle est un peu du même style que la première (The Vampire Diaries & The Lion King), elle retrace une autre histoire en reprenant les dialogues (même si j'ai dû faire pas mal d'adaptations ^^) mais est totalement sur un autre sujet. J'ai lancé un pari un peu fou avec une de mes amies qui avait lu la première et j'ai dit que cette fiction ne dépasserait jamais les 100 reviews ! Elle m'a juré que si ... ayant toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de croire en moi !  
Je n'abandonne évidemment pas mon autre fiction "We meet again" et je devrais d'ailleurs poster le huitième chapitre dans quelque temps.

J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos retours avec impatience, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_AVATAR_**

_Je me trouvai encore dans ma boîte, là où on m'avait congelé._  
_J'ouvrais les yeux péniblement. On ne rêve pas quand on est congelé. 6 ans passent en un clin d'oeil, on se réveille comme après une cuite à la tequila ou un passage à tabac. _  
_C'était Elijah le scientifique, pas moi. C'est lui qui avait voulu être catapulté à des années lumières pour aller chercher des réponses._

- **Ca y est ?** demandai-je à l'infirmier après mettre extirper de la boite.

- **Ouais, ça y est on est arrivé**. répondit-il tranquillement tout en vérifiant que tout allait bien chez moi. **On y est.**

_D'autres infirmiers se déplaçaient au-dessus de ma tête. Ils se baladaient de patient en patient, diagnostiquant l'état de santé de chacun. _

*Flashback*

- **C'est au sujet de votre frère,** me déclara l'homme en soulevant le drap pour laisser apparaître le corps sans vie.

_Je m'approchais de son visage, faisant rouler lentement mes mains sur les roues, sur l'objet qui me rendait capable de me déplacer._  
_Une semaine avant que Elijah embarque, un type armé d'un flingue avait mis fin à son voyage. Pour quelques bouts de papier dans son porte-feuille._

*Fin Flashback*

- **Vous avez été cryogénisés pendant 5 ans, 9 mois et 29 jours !** cria l'infirmier à l'ensemble des patients. **Vous allez avoir faim, et vous allez être fatigués ! **

_Je me déplaçais lentement, j'étais pas vraiment habitué à la condition d'apesanteur, jusqu'à mon casier._  
_C'était Elijah le chercheur. Moi j'étais qu'un soldat perdu comme tant d'autres, qu'on expédie en enfer._  
_Le but du voyage, c'était Pandora. On en avait entendu parler quand on était petit, mais j'aurai jamais cru y aller un jour._

*Flashback*

- **Votre frère représentait un très gros investissement, **m'expliquait l'homme. **On vous propose sa succession. **

- E**tant donné que c'était votre frère, vos génomes sont quasi identiques,** intervint l'autre, **vous n'auriez plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures.**

_Quelle humour ... pensais-je, complètement perdu dans mes pensées alors que je regardais le "cercueil" de mon frère partir pour l'incinération._

- **Vous pouvez repartir à zéro, dans un nouveau monde,** se reprit le premier.

- **Il y a un bon salaire à la clé.**

- **Un très bon salaire !**

_Ils parlaient, et les flammes s'abbataient sur mon défunt frère. J'acceptais._

*Fin Flashback*

_Le vaisseau allait bientôt atterrir, survolant l'épaisse couche nuageuse et les montagnes de cette terre inconnue._  
_ On était plusieurs à attendre. Au moins une vingtaine. On nous donna les dernières instructions, insistant sur le port du masque obligatoire, ou risque de mort subite. _

- **Je vous rappelle que si vous ne le mettez pas ou que vous le perdez, vous êtes inconscient en 20 secondes. Et en 4 minutes vous êtes mort !** cria un soldat. **Alors épargnez-moi ça ! Ca fait désordre sur mon rapport.**

_L'atterrissage se passa tout en douceur. Je fus soudain pressé de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Je me mis à repenser à mon frère, et ce que j'aurai pu devenir si tout ça n'était pas arrivé._  
_Une vie s'achève, une autre commence._

_Le soldat continua de hurler ses instructions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les têtes se penchèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il les attendait dehors._

_- _**Go go !**

_Je fus le dernier à partir, dépliant ma chaise et me hissant dessus. A cause de mon handicap, j'étais toujours le plus long._  
_Un ex-marine, ça n'existe pas. Même hors-service un marine reste un marine. Je me disais que je pourrais surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Une moelle-épinière ça se répare quand on a les moyens mais, pas avec une pension d'ancien combattant. Pas dans ce système. _

- **Tu te dépêches le phénomène ! **m'engueula le soldat tandis que je roulais vers la sortie. **On va pas y passer la journée ! **

_J'étais enfin sorti. Devant moi, des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, des machines de guerre ultra-performantes et de taille gigantesque. Un énorme robot vint même à presque m'écraser. J'étais tellement étonné que j'avais à peine réagi._ _Sur terre, ces hommes étaient des chiens de guerre. Des Marines. Combattant pour la liberté. Ici, ce ne sont que des mercenaires._  
_Deux soldats se moquèrent de moi, trouvant stupide qu'on leur envoie un soldat qui, manifestement, n'était plus au meilleur de sa forme._  
_Devant moi passa un énorme camion de chantier. Sur deux de ses roues, je pus observer comme des entailles ou des griffues, comme si quelque chose aurait essayé d'arracher les pneus. Décidément j'avais encore pas mal de choses à apprendre. _

- **Vous n'êtes plus dans le Kansas**, rappela le colonel dans la salle de réunion**. Vous êtes sur Pandora, mesdames et messieurs. C'est un fait dont vous devrez tenir compte chaque jour, à chaque seconde. Si l'enfer existe, il est possible que vous rêviez d'y aller en permission après votre séjour sur Pandora. A l'extérieur de cette enceinte, toutes les créatures vivantes, qu'elles volent, rampent ou croupissent dans la boue voudront vous tuer et vous arracher les yeux pour les gober. Nous avons à faire à une population de créatures encore plus excentrique qu'on appelle "les Hybrides". Mi-humain, mi-loup et incroyablement dangereux. D'une part parce qu'ils sont d'excellents combattants mais aussi parce qu'ils peuvent se transformer en loup, n'importe quand. Et que tout leur métabolisme est génétiquement modifié à cause de ça.**

_Cet homme était quelque chose. Son titre de colonel ? Il le portait bien. Bon nombres de cicatrices le recouvraient sur les bras, le visage et les épaules. Un dur à cuire pour sûr._

**- En tant que chef de la sécurité, **poursuivit-il,** ma mission est de tout faire pour que vous restiez en vie. Cet objectif ne sera pas atteint. Pas pour tout le monde. Si vous voulez survivre, il faudra que vous développiez un métal d'acier. Fondé sur une obéissance absolue aux règles. Parce qu'il y a des règles très strictes sur Pandora !**  
**Règle n°1 ...**

_Rien de tel qu'un vieux topo sur la sécurité pour vous mettre à l'aise, pensais-je. J'écoutais tranquillement au fond de la salle, un bras appuyé sur la table. Je restais tout de même très dubitatif pour le moment quant à la suite de mon aventure, mais en même temps très impatient de commencer._

_Après la conférence pour les nouveaux venus, je me déplaçais dans les bâtiments pour tenter de gagner ma chambre, lorsqu'on accouru vers moi._

_- _**Klaus ! Klaus c'est ça ? **m'interpella un autre homme.

_Celui-là n'avait pas le profil d'un Marine. Plutôt jeune, look intello/premier de la classe et débrouillard. C'était surtout le premier que je voyais habiller sans uniforme. Il devait sûrement faire partie de la même mission que celle où on m'avait envoyé._

_- _**T'es le frère de Elijah ? **me demandait-il. **Waouh ! Tu lui ressembles ... Pardon euh, Stefan ! Salvatore. **se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main. Je la lui serrais, toujours sans rien dire. ** J'étais avec lui pour la formation Avatar. **

_Il me conduisit alors à travers différentes salles et me les fit visiter._

_- _**Voilà, le labo de biologie. On va passer beaucoup de temps ici, **m'expliqua-t-il.** Ah salut ! Stefan ! **se présenta-t-il à d'autres personnes. **Pilote d'avatar. Ah ça c'est euh ... la salle de liaison. C'est là qu'on est connecté à nos avatars.**

_Il me montra alors ces fameux avatars. Stefan et moi, on est là pour piloter ces corps contrôlés à distance. Une copie conforme du peuple des "Hybrides". Ils sont créés à partir d'ADN humain, mélangé à celui des autochtones. Ce qui était étrange avec ces créatures c'est qu'ils avaient en fait une apparence humaine, mais qu'ils avaient la capacité de se transformer en loup comme bon leur semblait._

_- _**Ah bienvenue ! **intervint un homme en blouse blanche qui me serra la main. **Bienvenue sur Pandora !**

- **Salut,** répondis-je.

- **Ca va ?** demanda-t-il à Stefan.

- **Oui merci**, lui répondit-il.

- **Incroyable !** m'exclamais-je en regardant les avatars. **Ils ont poussés.**

_Les avatars flottaient légèrement dans leur cuve, une sorte de bassin remplie d'un liquide spécial qui contribuait à leur développement. Un peu comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère._

**- Oui ! Ils se sont développés pendant le voyage, **me répondit Stefan, enthousiaste. **Les simulateurs ont l'air d'avoir fonctionné !**

**- Ouais leur tonus musculaire est excellent, **lui répondit le docteur. **Va nous falloir quelques heures pour les transvaser mais, vous sortirez avec eux demain, **nous dit-il finalement. **Le vôtre est là,** me sourit-il en désignant l'autre avatar, placé juste à côté.

_Je tourna la tête, curieux, et m'en approcha._

- **Docteur, Stefan Salvatore,** se présenta-t-il.

- **Matt Donovan,** répondit le docteur en souriant.

_J'observais mon avatar avec attention, complètement subjugué. Par chance (ou presque), on avait eu le temps de changer certaines caractéristiques de mon avatar, préalablement destiné à mon frère, pour qu'il ne lui ressemble plus.C'était mon portrait craché. _

_- _**C'est dingue, **dis-je, sentant la présence de Stefan et du docteur Donovan derrière moi.

_- _**Non, c'est scientifique,** me répondit Stefan malicieusement.**C'est ton avatar maintenant Klaus.**

**"L'idée c'est que, chaque pilote à son propre avatar qui lui est associé. Pour que leur système nerveux puisse s'accorder" **expliquais-je en enregistrant mon journal devant la caméra. **"Ou ... Un truc comme ça."**  
**- Euh, ça va je peux, je peux dire ce que je veux dans le journal de bord ? **demandais-je en me retournant vers le docteur.

- **Oui. Oui faut qu'on prenne l'habitude systématique de tout documenter,** m'expliqua Stefan, à côté de lui. **Tout ce qu'on ressent, tout ce qu'on voit ... Ca fait partie de la recherche. **

**- La science, c'est l'observation, **ajouta le docteur.

- **Ca t'aidera à pas devenir cinglé,** fit Stefan.

- **Ouais, pendant les saisons qui viennent ...** surenchérit Matt.

- **D'accord, si vous le dites,** me disais-je à voix basse en me retournant vers la caméra.

**"Donc euh ... Je suis là pour ... pour la science ..." **_C'était limite si ça ne me faisait pas marrer._  
_Moi. La science. Jamais j'y aurai pensé. _

_**- **_**Est-ce que je peux savoir qui a ma cigarette**_, _demanda Rebekah en sortant du scanner.  
_Elle avait la tête dans ses mains, probablement fatiguée de toutes ces transformations en avatar. Car c'est ce à quoi servaient ces scanners. Enfin scanner ... Je sais pas vraiment comment on peut appeler ça. Machine à transformer en avatar ? Ouais, bof ..._  
_En gros, c'est comme un scanner ou un IRM dans lequel tu es enfermé et tu subis des transformations pour te réveiller dans le corps de ton avatar._

_- _**Eh !** rappela Rebekah. **Vous voyez pas qu'il me manque quelque chose ?** se plaignit-elle, alors qu'une jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui donner sa cigarette. **Merci.**

**- C'est une légende vivante ! C'est elle qui dirige le programme Avatar, **m'expliquait Stefan à mesure où nous nous approchions d'elle, en suivant le docteur. **Une science ! Elle a même écrit un livre sur les fleurs de la planète Pandora. **

- **Elle s'intéresse aux plantes plus qu'à ses semblables**, se moqua gentiment Matt en se retournant vers nous. **Voilà notre Cendrillon qui revient du bal ! **l'appela-t-il. **Rebekah, je vous présente Stefan Salvatore et Klaus Michaelson.**

Elle tira une bouffée de sa clope et enleva ses lunettes.

- **Et bien, on m'a dit grand bien de vous,** s'adressa-t-elle à Stefan. **Vous parlez l'hybride ?**

_Stefan se mit alors à parler dans une langue qui m'était complètement étrangère. Rebekah lui répondit, lui disant que c'était pas mal mais qu'il était peut-être trop formel._

- **Rebekah. Voici Klaus Michaelson**, se répéta le docteur en me désignant.

- **Madame,** dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

- **Oui je sais qui vous envoie,** me dit-elle sur un ton sec, sans me serrer la main. **Et je vous déplore. C'est votre frère que je voulais, d'accord ? Le brillant docteur en physique qui s'est entraîné trois ans pour cette mission.**

**- Il est mort, **la coupais-je aussi sèchement.** Il est mort, je suis d'accord c'est très regrettable.**

**- Est-ce que vous avez travaillé en laboratoire ? **

_Elle me surplombait du haut de ses grands talons et me narguait. Moi je faisais ridiculement petit sur ma chaise roulante. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire._

**- J'ai déjà disséqué une grenouille, **lui répondis-je.

-** C'est ça,** répondit-elle en levant la tête pour s'intéresser au docteur Donovan. **Voyez ? Il nous pisse dessus sans même essayer de nous faire croire qu'il pleut ! **_Elle était vulgaire, sûre d'elle mais incroyablement drôle. Je l'aimais déjà. _**Je vais voir Saltzman.**

_- _**Non non ! **s'écria Matt en essayant de l'arrêter.**Rebekah, c'est une très mauvaise idée !**

_- _**Ces gens-là se foutent du monde ! **criait-elle dans tout le labo.**Je vais leur dire ma façon de penser. Un administratif n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans mon laboratoire ! **finit-elle en s'éloignant, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

- **Soit là demain à huit heures tapantes, **me dit le docteur Donovan. **Essaye de trouver les mots. **

_Rebekah arriva dans la tour de contrôle et chercha le responsable. Elle le trouva au milieu des bureaux, où les gens s'apprêtaient à donner des permissions de décollage ou d'atterrissage, occupé à essayer son nouveau club de golf._

- **Saltzman,** l'interpella-t-elle.

_Ce dernier n'y prêta même pas attention mais fut surpris de la trouver ici._

- **J'ai longtemps cru que vos coups à répétition venaient d'un manque d'intérêt, mais maintenant, je suis certaine que vous le faites exprès. **

- **Rebekah, vous savez quoi ? J'adore vos conversations,** répondit-il sans lever la tête, _toujours concentré sur sa balle de golf et la bonne trajectoire jusqu'à la tasse qui lui servait de trou. Il donna un petit coup et la balle glissa vers la tasse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attendre, Rebekah la décala d'un coup de pied._

- **Oh pardon**, dit-elle ironiquement. **J'ai besoin d'un chercheur. Pas d'un analphabète rescapé des Marines. **

**- Moi je trouve qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance avec lui, **répondit le haut responsable en allant récupérer sa balle.

- **De la chance ?** questionna la jeune femme.

- **Oui,** affirma Saltzman.

- **Et en quoi est-ce qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance ? **s'énerva-t-elle.

- **On a eu de la chance que Michaelson est un frère d'à peu près du même âge que lui et on a eu de la chance que ce frère ne soit pas dentiste ou expert comptable. Un Marine, c'est toujours utile. Je l'ai affecté à votre équipe comme agent de sécurité,** expliqua-t-il.

- **La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin sur le terrain c'est d'un fou de la gâchette.**

- **Ecoutez-moi,** lui dit-il en se déplaçant jusqu'à une énorme carte en 3D. **Vous étiez censée gagner les coeurs et les esprits des Hybrides. Voilà ce qu'on attendait de vos théâtres de marionnette. En parlant leur langue et en adoptant leur apparence, vous deviez gagner leur confiance. On a construit plusieurs écoles, on leur a appris notre langue mais après des années passées sur le terrain, nos relations avec eux n'ont jamais été aussi mauvaises.**

**- Oui. Quand on utilise des mitrailleuses contre eux, c'est tout à fait normal, **se défendit Rebekah.

**- Ouais ... **répondit-il complètement blasé et peu convaincu.** Venez-voir.**

_Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau et y attrapa une boite avec douceur._

**- Voilà pourquoi on est là, **dit-il en ouvrant la boite et en lui montrant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. **Vous voyez ce bout de papier ? C'est un contrat affirmant la construction d'une annexe de nos locaux en beaucoup plus gros et en beaucoup plus performant. 2 bases militaires, 2 camps d'entraînement, 2 laboratoires. C'est la seule raison. C'est ce qui finance tout ce projet. C'est ce qui finance vos recherches. Comprendo ? **finit-il en replaçant la boîte avec précaution. **Cette bande de chiens menace toute notre opération. On est au bord de l'affrontement et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez trouver une solution diplomatique. Alors exercez vos talents et trouvez-moi cette solution.**

_Une fois les cuves nettoyés et les avatars déplacés, les infirmiers vérifièrent si tout était en ordre. On se prépara ensuite à entrer la transmutation. J'étais à la fois excité à l'idée de me transformer pour la première fois et mais aussi totalement stressé. J'allais pouvoir découvrir un tas de nouvelles choses !_

- **Alors ? Vous avez combien d'heures à votre actif ?** demanda Rebekah à Stefan, en nous dirigeant vers les scanners. Ils marchaient vite et je peinais presque à les rattraper.

- **Je** **pense que j'en suis à 520 heures**, répondit Stefan calmement, mais tout aussi excité.

- **Très bien. Vous êtes là,** répondit-elle en lui désignant son scanner, puis elle se retourna vers moi.** Et vous ici. Et vous, combien d'heures ?**

**- Zéro, **répondis-je simplement.** Mais je sais lire un manuel.**

_Elle se stoppa en train de taper sur l'écran et se retourna vers moi._

**- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? **

**- C'est trop génial ! **fis-je sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait et m'amusait à toucher la texture étrange, plastifiée du scanner.

**- Allons-y, **s'impatienta Stefan en s'allongeant de son côté.

_Je me hissais alors dans mon scanner. Rebekah voulu m'aider à installer mes jambes mais je lui fis comprendre que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller tout seul. Elle leva les bras au ciel, ne cherchant pas à faire de réflexion et recommença à taper sur l'écran._

**- Alors en gros vous pensiez débarquer ici, dans le milieu le plus hostile à l'homme, sans avoir la formation la plus élémentaire, et attendre de voir ? **me demanda-t-elle. **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête ?**

_Je réfléchis deux secondes à ses paroles et me rappela alors ma condition._

**- J'en avais marre d'entendre des toubibs dire que j'étais H.S. **

_Elle me regarda l'air dubitative et je voyais bien à son regard qu'elle me prenait pour un type complètement fou._

_- _**La liaison est prête,**annonça le docteur Donovan, devant son écran de contrôle.

- **Les bras dedans, les mains, posé la tête, **me dictait Rebekah en refermant la barre de protection sur moi. **Détentez-vous et ne pensez à rien.** **Ca ne devrait pas être difficile ?**

- **Ce genre de réflexions vous pouvez vous les mettre ...** je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle referma la porte sur moi et le processus commença.

**- Démarrez la liaison, **commanda-t-elle.

- **Lancement unité 3, go,** ordonna Matt.

_Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre comment marchait cet engin. J'avais un ensemble de câbles, tous reliés les uns aux autres au-dessus de la tête et une barrière de protection pour m'empêcher de bouger. J'étais vraiment à l'étroit._

**- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? **demanda Rebekah au docteur.

_Ce dernier déplaça l'image de mon cerveau sur un autre écran et se dirigea vers une des vitres de la salle pour tenter d'y voir plus claire._

**- Un cerveau superbe ! **s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- **Plus rien ne m'étonne !** se moqua Rebekah.

_J'entendais une multitude de sons à l'intérieur de ma boite. Je fermais les yeux et attendais, impatient._

**- Bon j'y vais.** **J'entre dans le 4 ! **avertit Rebekah en enlevant sa blouse et se dirigeant vers son scanner.

_J'y étais presque. Je le sentais. Tout au fond de moi, mes neurones se connectaient à ceux de mon avatar. Le processus était presque terminé._

_Puis, j'ouvrais les yeux, lentement. Tout était flou au départ mais ma vision devient vite très nette. Je détectais les quelques médecins autour de moi qui contrôlaient mon état et je reconnus le labo._

_- _**Klaus ? Klaus, vous m'entendez ? **me demanda l'une des médecins tandis que l'autre me braquait une lumière dans les yeux.

**- Bon reflèxe pupillaire, **intervint l'autre.

- **Réponses auriculaires normales. Ca va Klaus ?**

_Oui, ça va super. Ca va même très bien ! Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps !_

**- Salut, **répondis-je en souriant.

- **Bienvenue dans votre nouveau corps,** me dit l'un des médecins alors que j'observais mes mains. **On va y aller tout en douceur, Klaus.**

**- Touche ton pouce, ton pouce avec les doigts, **montra l'infirmier à Stefan, à présent transformé.

- **Ouais, ouais.**

- **C'est bien t'as rien oublié. **

_Je relevais la tête et m'assis lentement, observant mon nouveau corps. Pas si nouveau que ça, puisque finalement, mon apparence était la même._

_- _**Attention Klaus, voilà doucement**_, _m'avertissait l'infirmier.

- **Vous n'avez pas la tête qui tourne, des vertiges ?** demanda l'infirmière.

_Mais je ne les écoutais pas. Qui dit nouveau corps, dit nouvelles jambes. Je bougeais mes pieds. Mes jambes bougeaient, fonctionnaient, répondaient à mon cerveau. Je m'installais sur le côté. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire d'y aller tranquillement, de faire attention, me rappelant qu'il y avait une série de test à faire avant. Mais je m'en foutais, j'avais un besoin urgent de me lever. Et c'est ce que je fis._

_Une fois debout, on voulu m'arrêter. Mais j'étais tellement content que je ne les écoutait pas, semant le trouble dans le labo. Le docteur Donovan me cria que je n'étais pas encore habitué et que c'était dangereux, qu'il fallait que je me calme et que je me rassois. Mais je rigolais, trop heureux pour rester sage. Stefan me balança qu'il fallait que j'arrête de faire le con et qu'ils allaient me faire une piqûre. Je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête, comme d'habitude. Je me déplaçais jusqu'à une porte et me retrouva dehors, les infirmiers me courant après. Je salua deux avatars en train de jouer au basket et entendit Stefan me crier de revenir. Je me faufilais à travers d'autres infirmiers et avatars, en train de s'entraîner. Alors je me mis à marcher un peu plus vite, trottiner, puis courir. Je courrais de plus en plus vite, retrouvant cette merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Je me mis à ricaner, heureux. Physiquement, je n'avais pas changé ou presque. Mais mentalement, tout était intensifié, amplifié. Les sons, les couleurs. Tout était beaucoup plus beau._ _Soudain, une drôle de sensation s'empara de moi. Une sensation encore plus intense que ce que j'avais vécu ces cinq dernières minutes. En un éclair, je me retrouvais changer en un énorme loup, au pelage gris et blanc. Ma nouvelle condition me permettait de courir encore plus vite, et je continuais d'accélérer. Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, faisant glisser mes lourdes pattes sur la terre, savourant ces toutes nouvelles perceptions._

**- Salut le Marine !**

**- Rebekah ? **demandais-je, avant de me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas lui parler.

**- Notre grand benêt ne s'attendait pas à ça ? **se moqua-t-elle en comprenant mon trouble. Elle attrapa un des fruits sur un arbre à proximité et attendit que je me retransforme à mon tour.

- **Réflexe ?** fit-elle en me lançant le fruit, lequel je n'eus aucun mal à rattraper. **Le contrôle moteur à l'air excellent.**

_Je croquais alors dedans, comblant le plein de sensations de cette super journée._

_Un peu plus tard, lorsque la nuit allait tomber, tous les avatars étaient regroupés dans une sorte de chalet, un dortoir de colonie de vacances. Rebekah pressait les infirmiers à sortir du bâtiment. _

**- Extinction, **cria Rebekah en éteignant les lumières. **Rendez-vous pour le dîner les enfants.**

_Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit et ne tardais pas à fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais à nouveau dans mon vrai corps. Un corps que je trouvais maintenant fade, ennuyeux et inutile. Mais c'était le mien et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Il me tardait alors ma prochaine transformation._

**- Bon retour parmi nous, **me lança le docteur Donovan lorsque j'ouvrais la porte de mon scanner. **Ca va ? **ajouta-t-il pendant que je m'extirpais du scanneur.

- **Très bien,** répondis-je, respirant fortement.

* * *

Voilà, premier petit aperçu.  
Alors, je vous mets le suivant ou pas ? ;)


End file.
